


Put Your Hand In Mine

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rutting, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Peter waits a moment and looks over his eighteen year-old nephew, an adult now and yet so much still a pup.“Poor thing. Your first rut, and my sister didn't even prepare you for it.” He pushes Derek's hair back from his sweaty forehead.





	Put Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Incest Appreciation Week. 
> 
> Unofficially written for Brandi.

The steps creak when Peter walks, but he doesn't bother with attempts at stealth. There is only one person home right now, and Peter knows he isn't aware enough to notice the sound. Peter can hear a quick heartbeat, louder and louder as he closes; the smell of need is strong. 

He pushes the door open without knocking, mildly surprised it isn't locked. 

Derek is tangled up in his sheet when Peter steps into the room. His eyes widen at the sight of his uncle, embarrassment slow to tinge his scent. 

“What's...” His word tapers off as a groan slips out. 

Closer now, Peter sits on the edge of the bed and gives Derek a concerned look. “Poor thing. Your first rut, and my sister didn't even prepare you for it.” He pushes Derek's hair back from his sweaty forehead.

“This sucks.” Derek, as always, cuts right to the chase. It brings a smile to Peter's lips, widening when Derek turns his head to press against the hand still lingering. 

Peter waits a moment and looks over his eighteen year-old nephew, an adult now and yet so much still a pup. Derek is hard and leaking in his boxers. A large wet spot, evidence of the first release he's had this morning stains the material. 

Inhaling the smell of sex and desire, Peter threads his fingers through Derek's hair and tugs at the roots gently. “You'll survive. But I can make it a much more enjoyable time if you prefer.” He lays his offer out as if he cares not one way or the other. 

If Derek could concentrate well, Peter knows he would be able to hear the way his heart rate speeds up just a little. 

Derek reacts like a drowning man clinging to a life raft. He reaches out and tangles both hands in Peter's shirt, turning towards him fully. “ _ Please _ ,” he begs, frustrated. “I'm so fucking turned on.” 

He scoots down on the bed to lie next to Derek, forehead pressed to forehead like they used to do when Derek idolized Peter and his plotting. Peter tucks a knee between Derek's legs to give his nephew a tease of pressure where it'll feel best. 

Derek's eyelids flutter in euphoria. His hips rock against him automatically, and it's obvious Derek won't last very long. 

“Better?” Peter asks as he snakes a hand down past the elastic of Derek's ruined boxers. He curls his fingers around Derek's cock. “This what you need, baby?” He sugars his voice and uses deliberately slow strokes. 

Derek looks at Peter with wide eyes. It's like every other time he's let himself be talked into going along with one of Peter's schemes. For a moment, his whole body ceases movement, even his breath, before he melts against Peter willingly. “Faster.”

Peter can't keep the smile off his face, devilish. “Anything.” He drags his lips down Derek's cheek before nosing Derek into lifting his face enough that their mouths catch. Pushing the tip of his tongue against the parted seam of Derek's lips, Peter feels like he's won. 

Derek lets him in, desperate for touch in any form as his rhythm becomes more and more erratic. Peter's fingers are slick and hot from Derek's arousal. The pulse of Derek's cock in his hand is powerful. 

“Let go,” Peter murmurs against Derek's mouth and  scrapes his teeth over Derek's bottom lip. “Now.”

Derek groans, so quiet these past few moments  except for his raspy breath, and shudders. Peter pumps his hand in time with each spurt of come. 

Derek's body starts to go lax, cock twitching in the aftershock. “Peter,” he whispers, shaken.

Peter shushes him quietly, fingers dragging lightly along Derek's cock. It hasn't softened at all. “I’m here. Let me help.” 

Nodding his head, Derek squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m sore.”

“Oh, baby.” Peter chuckles. “You've only begun.” 

Derek makes a choked, broken sound even as he presses his hips against Peter's hand again. 

When Derek hides his face in the crook of his neck, Peter smirks.“Don’t worry. I'll take care of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been better. 
> 
> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
